His Future
by StarTraveler
Summary: Simon never imagined his life would turn out like this a husband and a family. I want to write another part but I just can't get inspired
Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: I've always wanted to see a fic where they have a family and this idea came about. Unbeated.

***  
Simon walked into the ornate furnished bedroom and fell onto the soft mattress with a relieved sigh.

Helping his husband run the New York vampire clan had its up and downs, and lately it had plenty of downs.

It seemed like summer brought out tempers in everyone, and whenever a full moon was coming, it seemed like everyone in the downworld went crazy.

But things had been really difficult lately as the number of rogue vampires and werewolves had seemed to increase lately. And the last three days a rogue warlock had been making things difficult.

Thank goodness Luke led the New York werewolf pack and he had Clary and the other shadowhunters to help them.

Otherwise he'd have joined the ranks of people going bonkers.

"Daddy?" A sad voice brought him out of his musings.

He sat up to see his four year old daughter Hope, holding her stuffed white bunny, her big wide eyes filled with tears.

Simon quickly lifted her on the bed and she cuddled him tightly. She had inherited Raphael's hair shade, but had Simon's curls.

"You have another bad dream baby girl?" He asked gently.

She nodded and he held her close, humming softly. Every now and then she'd have dreams that scared her, but she could never remember what they'd been about.

Simon had had the same problem when he was little, although thankfully he'd outgrown it.

Soon she stopped shaking and when he stared at her, he once again felt overwhelming love and amazement she was actually in their lives.

He remembered the strange events that had transpired to bring her into all their lives.

****  
Simon had been a vampire for one year and he'd been amazed by how far he had come.

He had learned to control his abilities and regained his relationship with his mother and sister.

Rebecca had taken the news better than their mother had and it had been three months before she had initiated contact with him again.

Things with Maureen had been super awkward; they had agreed the night they'd spent together had been a mistake.

Also the band thing wasn't working out, they had tried to be friends, but it was slow going.

Thankfully things were good between him and Clary, it had been revealed after Jocelyn had been woken up from her sleep spell, that Jace hadn't been her biological son or Valentine's.

Simon had realized a long time before he had stopped having feelings for Clary, and he'd been feeling drawn toward Raphael for a long while.

When Clary and Jace had gotten together he'd truly been happy for them.

One hot summer night he'd been hanging out with Clary at the institute when Alec had come through the portal quickly.

He looked someone shocked and in a hurry which was a huge surprise, considering Alec Lightwood was not an emotional individual.

He had looked directly at Simon, "Magnus asked me to bring you to the apartment, and you'll understand why when you see what he needs to show you."

Simon and Clary had looked at each other confused but totally curious and had gone to see Magnus.

Magnus had met them in his living room, "I've thought after living as long as I have I couldn't be surprised any more but I have been."

Magnus led Simon and Clary into his spare bedroom and Simon gasped as he saw basically himself out cold on the bed.

The other Simon wore a blue robe like outfit and his stomach was huge, but not like a regular fat stomach would be.

"Magnus are my eyes going bad or is his stomach..." Simon trailed off.

"He is pregnant and he's been poisoned with demon blood, I managed to stop the spread and hopefully he can fight it, but I have to be careful of the treatment because of the child."

Clary also looked like her head was spinning, "How did he get here?"

"A seelie scout found him while patrolling one of their glades; they saw him falling through a portal and fought off the demon that was after him. They then brought him to me."

"Then after Magnus got him stabilized he asked me to come here and when I saw him, I then returned to the institute to find you." Alec told him.

Simon took hold of the alternate version of himself. "Good thing Raphael is gone for the rest of the week."

"Where is he?" Magnus asked.

"A meeting of all vampire leaders, it's being held in London this year."

Simon sent a message to Lily, Raphael's second in command and told her he'd be spending a few days at the institute; he had a family emergency and wanted to stay closer to them.

Thankfully Lily hadn't questioned it.

It was a few hours later when alternate Simon as they had taken to calling him woke up.

He had actually woken up screaming, Magnus had used some magic to calm him, not wanting to do anything that would endanger the baby.

Alternate Simon had caught sight of regular Simon had gone speechless.

"Don't worry." Simon told his other self, "You came through a portal into our universe, you're safe here."

Magnus then explained what he had been told.

Alternate Simon rubbed his arms as if cold, "I still carry the brat?"

Magnus blinked shocked, "The only way any vampire, especially a male to become pregnant is by warlock magic. Believe we don't do a spell like that unless we're close to a person, they have a lot of money, or it's a rogue warlock."

"He found a rogue warlock."

Magnus nodded, "They're willing to do anything for anyone, either for the right price or the joy of causing chaos and misery."

Simon stared at his alternate self, the haunted look in his eyes, and remembered the way he'd spoke of the baby inside of him.

"Who wanted you pregnant?" Simon asked.

Alternate Simon let out a bitter laugh, "Raphael, my sire, of course."

Simon felt shocked; he was a huge sci fi fan so he'd always loved the idea of alternate universes. After learning about the shadow world, he found alternate dimensions were real.

But he'd never imagined an evil Raphael.

"You don't have to talk about it." Clary told him gently.

"I need to get it out." Alternate Simon said quickly and took a deep breath.

"In my world Raphael overthrow Camille as leader of the vampire clan; he wanted the mortal cup and all power he could get."

Tears slid silently down his face. "When our Clary went to the City of Bones, I went along and before I knew it I was abducted by several vampires."

He gripped the hands of both Clary and regular Simon. "I was taken back to the hotel Dumort, and Raphael used his abilities to seduce me, Clary and the others rescued me but I was a mess."

Alternate Simon began to weep, "I felt different, extra jumpy and like my body was changing. It lasted a few days then I started to feel normal again and then one night two months later..." He closed his eyes in pain.

Eventually he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, "Raphael snuck into my house and threatened to drain my family dry if I didn't go with him."

"He then took me back to the hotel and made me sign a document saying I asked him to make me a vampire, and then he pounced on me and that's all I remember until the next night."

All four of them watched the alternate Simon sob, and embraced him one by one.

Magnus began too pace, "Is there an alternate me? How could I agree to this!?"

"You're the high warlock of North America and you're the warlock version of Raphael, you both enjoy your cruelty." Alternate Simon whispered.

Magnus unleashed some profanity although it was in a language Simon had never heard.

"Clary knew the document was a lie but there was nothing she and the others could do, once Raphael realized Clary didn't know where the mortal cup was he seemed too change."

"But it didn't last long and he began forcing me too have relations with him, persuading Magnus, our Magnus to do a pregnancy spell was his way to ensure my alternate loyalty and get himself an heir."

"How'd you ended up attacked and poisoned by a demon?" Alec asked.

"Raphael, needless to say isn't well liked, a few of us hatched a plan to get Camille out of her prison. I volunteered to do it. I realized I'd rather die than spend another day with Raphael or have his spawn."

"I led a few vampires and we actually managed to free her, and they're currently fighting for control of the clan."

Simon looked out at the nighttime sky and then continued, "Needless to say Raphael figured out what I did and wasn't going to spare me or the child. He had Magnus conjure a special demon that came after me and quickly overpowered me. Next thing I knew I was here."

He lay back on the bed, looking physically and emotionally drained, regular Simon began to weep, along with Clary and Magnus, even Alec looked teary eyed.

The next few hours passed and alternate Simon continued to worsen, he just didn't have the will to fight.

Magnus gathered them in his living room, "I won't be able to stop the poison much longer, and I'll have to deliver the baby."

"And my alternate self?" Simon asked.

"He'll more than likely die."

"We should let him decide, he should have a choice this time in his fate." Alec said.

Magnus and Simon went in and told alternate Simon everything. "This time the choice is yours."

"Save the baby, I have nothing to go back to, he or she didn't do nothing wrong and deserves a chance at a good life."

Simon felt in awe of his alternate self. "Simon?" He said.

Simon knelt next to him, "Yes?"

"The warlock told me, the child was bonded forever too me and probably likely to you. Please raise the baby..." He moaned as pain consumed him. "Promise me!"

"I promise." Simon whispered to his alternate self.

Magnus quickly went to work and before Simon knew it, he was holding a squirming, screaming, baby girl.

Clary got her in a blanket, and Magnus made some formula and soon she was quiet.

Simon looked at his new daughter. "Well I'm your dad, wasn't ever expecting or planning on it, but I'll do everything possible to protect and make you happy."

"And I'm your Aunt Clary." Clary cooed to her, "And that's your Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec."

The four shared a smile, despite the dramatic situation that had occurred. Two hours later the Simon from the alternate universe passed on.

Simon placed a call to Lily, telling her only an alternate version of him ended up trapped here after being poisoned by a demon, and he hadn't survived after the birth.

Magnus backed him up, saying the portal was closed forever and there was no way to contact any family in the alternate dimension.

Lily had come to Magnus's apartment, "Just when I think someone can't pull a stunt to make me shake my head something happens."

Simon cuddled the baby close to him, "I promised to take care of her and I will! If I have to be cast out of the clan so be it."

Lily's face softened with affection, "Oh baby, that'll never happen, Raphael would never be that huge of a jerk, the clan will help you in every way."

Simon felt relief and then apprehension as Lily called Raphael, it was obvious by the way she talked he was beyond stunned.

Raphael came through the portal into Magnus's living room in record time. He walked up to Simon and looked at the bundle in Simon's arms.

Everyone was stunned by how Raphael's eyes softened and so did his face. Simon knew he'd never forget nor did he want to.

"What's her name?" He asked softly.

Simon and the others realized they hadn't even thought of it with how hectic everything had been.

"How about Hope?" Clary said.

"Hope Miracle Lewis." Simon finished.

"Sounds perfect." Magnus said.

"Did your alternate self tell you who the other parent is? He or she may have a counterpart in this universe."

"My alternate self didn't have time to tell us, everything happened so fast."

Raphael dropped the subject and genuinely smiled at baby Hope. "Let's take her home and introduce her to the others.

The next four months were quite the adjustment as Simon and the others lost sleep day and night to tend to Hope's needs.

But her presence brought a new light and happiness to the hotel and its residents.

She was the most happiest with Simon and with Raphael, especially when he sang Spanish lullabies to her.

One night when he was watching them together, Simon knew he needed to tell Raphael the truth.

"Raphael, remember when you asked me who the other parent was?"

Raphael had just put Hope down to sleep for a while. "Yes I do."

"I should've told you the truth." Simon took a deep breath. "It's you, Raphael."

Raphael's eyes went even darker and even more dangerous looking, "You better have a good reason for keeping this from me mi sol naciente."

Simon told him everything his alternate self-had told him, Raphael began to pace back and forth.

"I can proudly say I've never once contemplated behaving that way."

"I'm sorry Raphael, I truly am but all I could think about was protecting her."

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner, I've never been fond of babies even before I became a vampire, but with her I felt an instant fondness."

"I'll win back your forgiveness Raphael."

"I likely would've done the same thing in your place, and you never kept her away from me."

The distance between them had closed and their faces were so close together.

Neither knew who moved first, just that their lips met in a searing, tender, kiss.

"No more secrets, no more regrets." Raphael whispered.

Simon nodded in agreement and they fell onto the bed, everything was intense but it wasn't sex it was making love.

They officially became a couple the next day and months later were married on New Year's Day.

****  
"Papi!" Hope's happy cry brought Simon out of his musings. As always the sight of Raphael thrilled him.

If his heart had still been beating, it would have skipped a few beats.

Raphael's eyes looked exhausted, but the dark shadows that had once haunted his eyes had long ago vanished.

Hope rushed to him and Raphael lifted her up and embraced her.

"Te extrane, Papi." She said.

"Yo tambien Te extrane, mi angel." He replied.

He looked at Simon, "I'll take her back to her room mi Amor."

Simon nodded, and then heard some small whimpering. "I'll get him."

Simon went into the next room and smiled at his son, Alejandro Matthew Lewis Santiago.

He was their son by adoption, two of their clan members had used a spell by Magnus to create him, but both had been killed by rogue vampires two months ago.

They had had no surviving relatives so after some discussion, Raphael and Simon had decided to raise him.

He had blue eyes and black hair.

Simon held him and Alex soon went back to sleep. Raphael quietly came and smiled at both of them.

Simon put his son back in his crib and joined Raphael in their bed, "I can't believe this life is truly ours."

"I know mi sol naciente; I thank whatever deity that watches for bringing you to start it."

Their lips met in a tender kiss.

****  
Simon woke to pain and then saw Clary and Magnus standing over him, soon his vision cleared and he saw he was in the institute infirmary.

"Where are they?!" Simon cried out.

"Who?" Magnus asked, genuinely puzzled.

"My children!" How could they not know that?

"Simon," Clary said gently, "You don't have children; you're here because you were attacked by Camille."

"Camille?" Simon asked.

"Last month you helped me and Izzy free her from her coffin prison." Clary explained.

Magnus got a disgusted look on his face, "And then you brought her to my apartment."

Memory came to Simon, "Any I signed that document so she'd let Clary find the book of the white." Simon closed his eyes as he felt intense hatred toward himself.

"Luckily for you, Raphael realized Camille was a far bigger threat than your betrayal Fledgling, he called me and I made a fake document."

"Is that why she tried to drain me dry?" Simon asked.

"Yes." Raphael walked in and his eyes were cold and hard as he looked at Simon.

The affection what little he had shown to Simon was gone, the love Simon was now realizing had been his imagination while unconscious was forever a dream.

And their beautiful Hope and Alejandro did not exist.

He barely heard them as they explained how Camille had sent the fake document to the Clave and they ordered a kill order on her.

"What about Camille?" Simon asked.

"She managed to get away." Raphael said his voice hard. "It's why the clan has realized we're stronger fighting with the shadowhunters, and we've forged a new alliance."

"However uneasy." Magnus said quietly.

Raphael stared at Simon hard, "Maybe one day we'll consider letting you back in, but for the time being you are not welcome."

"I understand." Simon whispered.

Raphael then left and Simon felt the devastation of everything slowly overwhelming him.

"Please leave me alone." Simon whispered.

Clary and Magnus looked at each other, then nodded and walked into the hallway.

Simon began to sob, for letting himself and his clan down.

And for the family that never was.

****  
AN2: I can honestly say I'm ready to cry.

***  
Got the Spanish translations off of Google

Mi sol naciente- My Rising Sun

Papi-Daddy

Te extrane- I missed you

Yo tambien te extrane- I missed you too

Mi angel- My Angel

Mi Amor- My Love


End file.
